


Trip the Darkness

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Delirium, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mind Confusion, Post-Loss, dark topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Robert finds out, or at least he thinks so, something about Jimmy. Something he doesn't like.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	Trip the Darkness

It was all Jimmy's fault. 

Jimmy knew that he knew and he didn't want to be exposed. There was no place left where Robert could be safe.

He ran blindly, twigs slapped his face, leaving aching scratches on his skin and leaves in his already disheveled hair. Rain was so thick he could barely see through it, but he kept on running. He had to move, do something, at least pretend he was doing something, because he would go crazy if he stopped. 

When she called, her faint voice hit him like a hook under his stomach, soft from alcohol, expensive restaurants' dinners and being high from sharing stage with Jimmy. She could hardly speak through sobbing, but he managed to understand, actually he understood even before she opened her mouth, he felt it deep inside. The whole day he had this odd feeling of something being unwell. He just threw the receiver to the wall, shaking with unbearable rage. It broke into pieces, splattered around, and Jimmy jumped in the bed. 

'What the fuck?', he murmured, not fully awaken, splinter of plastic in his hair, sleepy eyes.

Robert was silent. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed, trying to stay as far away as it was possible, hands on the knees. He looked at them. Hands that touched Jimmy just an hour ago, hands of a man who lost everything today. He hated them. He stood up, punched the wall with his fist, trying to release the anger until his hands were totally smashed. 

'Robert!', Jimmy said louder. He looked annoyed and confused. 

'My son. He's...gone. Jimmy, he's gone'

He expected Jimmy to do something, he didn't know what. But Jimmy just shook his head. 

'You're crazy, how can it be?'

Yes. Exactly, how? Jimmy laid down, stretched in bed, half covered with blanket. Robert looked at his naked back and felt distaste, desire to break his spine, make him feel as much pain as Robert felt himself.

It was all Jimmy. Always. 

Robert could only blame himself, he shouldn't have messed up with him. Jimmy was sick. Self-centered bastard, he was out of his mind, full of selfishness and occult shit he believed in. Apparently it worked. Robert used to laugh at people's fear of Jimmy, well, how could he be dangerous, look at him, nice polite man, smiling a lot, never raising his voice. But he was dangerous. 

He shouldn't let it happened. But when Jimmy first kissed him and pushed him on his back, he couldn't resist. He swallowed bait like golden fish in the sea, Jimmy got him on hook. That was when he fucked up. He let himself being tricked, think that quick dirty fuck was something special. 

They both had plenty of women, but kept coming to each other from time to time. They shared secret and Robert was high from it, considering that it made them closer. Funny how he though he could befriend and understand Jimmy, while no one could. 

That night in Jimmy's hands Robert let himself break, let himself mourn about his life. Jimmy was rough and impatient like always, he took and never gave back and Robert was crazy about it and he paid Jimmy's debts. Jimmy squeezed his throat possessively, his eyes hypnotizing Robert, and Robert thought once, just for a moment, how nice would it be if there were only two of them. No band, no women, no marriage, no kids. Only them, free in mutual passion. 

He got what he wanted.

Coincidence? But last time Maureen almost died when they were together. He brought his family for a trip just to cover up how he was sticking to Jimmy. He wanted to travel with only Jimmy by his side and that happened. He was tied up to him in the wheelchair, helpless, fully dependent on Jimmy's will. It couldn't be coincidence. It was Jimmy. He was evil. Nothing human was in this pale face, in constricted pupils. Nothing human was in his rejection to appear in the daylight. Jimmy was always possessed with evil, people just missed it, tricked by soft voice and good manners, underestimating him, great pretender Jimmy. But Robert solved this riddle and he wasn't safe anymore.

Robert wanted to hide, no one should be able to get him, especially Jimmy. He was scared to death. 

He ran in the woods like wounded animal to lick his injuries alone. He broke twigs, smashed grass with his heavy boots, he saw nothing, only scary Jimmy's eyes promising him darkness. 

The raven croaked somewhere from above and Robert fell down, stumbled on something. He fell down in mud, his hands grabbed wet soil, breathing hard, scared like a young deer. No birds fly in the rain. There was something unnatural in this, must be Jimmy too. Robert screamed, unable to get up, heavy raindrops hit him as insults. He roared and gave up, let angry tears burn his face, dirt clog under his nails. The raven watched him. Glossy eyes sparkled and mocked him, even his dark feathers reminded Robert of Jimmy. There was no way out.

He was wet from head to toes, shivering, cold, but little by little rain softened, gently washed his face and hands. When Robert came back home exhausted, scratched and relieved he wasn't the same man who once walked into the woods. He didn't need to ran anymore. He was ready to protect his family even he had to trip the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I found an interesting book called Led Zeppelin FAQ: All That's Left to Know About the Greatest Hard Rock Band, I wanna take occasion and ask you guys if it's worth purchasing if I read Cole's book, Hammer of the Gods, and When Giants? Desperately need your advice 🙏


End file.
